


Five minutes' lover

by FantasylandwithZee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn Malik, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasylandwithZee/pseuds/FantasylandwithZee
Summary: "I know you're really busy but all I need is five minutes."





	Five minutes' lover

The first time I ever saw him was at Louis' party. Holding a glass of wine and sat back on the couch, politely rejecting every other girl and guy that tried to make a move, he looked stunning. There was absolutely no comparison to the way his eyes were so observant, the slow sips of his drink and the constant checks of his phone. I knew he was dragged here by Louis, that he didn't really want to be here. He wanted to be in his office finishing off his last minute work, or at home still with a laptop on his lap and probably a mug of coffee in his hand while scrolling through pages and pages of confidential business documents.  
He seemed so lonely yet so calm, so nonchalant about the sexiness going around, the erotic music and the continuous flirting. He liked peace and quiet, not these flashy lights and tacky people.  
I walked up to him that night, just because I couldn't just stare at him and not do anything. I wanted to hear his voice more, wanted him to look at me. I craved his attention. When I sat down, he passed me a gentle smile and my breath hitched at little at the sight. He was so damn perfect!  
"Hey, I'm Louis' friend Harry." I thrusted a hand forward and he looked at me a bit perplexed. Maybe he thought I was here to flirt too, maybe he thought I would just simply throw myself to him. But I knew he didn't like that so I tried the formal way to his heart. "Hey. I'm Zayn, nice to meet you." I returned the same words, my eyes refusing to leave his. I had his attention, I knew by the way he kept watching me too, our hands still tangled together. "So...you don't look like you wanna be here." I said, smiling featherly at him. He chuckled in a nervous way, brushed a careful hand through his hair. Oh his hair. So soft and pretty. "No...I tried not to make it too obvious." I nodded at him, biting my lip at his pink cheeks and his twitching fingers, as he placed the glass on the table. "I don't think it's really that obvious. You can act really well. Have you ever thought about doing movies as a part-time job?" He laughed at that and my heart skipped a beat again at the meliffluous sound. He was so captivating, no wonder so many people were after him. However I wanted to know who _he_ was after. Who would he chase? What was captivating for him? I was ready to be like that, to all his attention and all of him on me. "Nah, I'm busy enough as it is." So we talked and talked that night until Louis was satisfied enough with his raven beauty of a best friend.  
Then he was leaving and I wanted him to notice how sad I was, I wanted him to notice the fact that I didn't want him to leave. I was desperate for some kind of hint that he wanted a next time with me, that he would call or text me but he didn't even ask for a number. It was over as soon as his feet left the flashy floor of Louis' house, towards the outside. I wanted to run after him and say _I_ _know_ _you're_ _really_ _busy but all_ _I_ _need is five minutes._ But I didn't.

♡

The next time I saw him was during a concert. He said he was tired of work, that he needed an escape and some music to soothe his nerves. I didn't ask him why he had to work so hard when he was rich enough already. He didn't jump to the beats or swayed to the slower songs, but there was this permanent smile on his face that night. He was gorgeous! I could never forget the way the lights flickered over his face, for mere seconds but it made him look so heavenly. I felt the need to be good enough, to protect him with my whole self. I wanted to be someone significant in his life. Maybe not as a lover, but even just as a friend, or as that one guy that talked to him in that club, or the one that serenaded him through the entire concert.  
We left after the show together, in silence, hands so close yet they weren't touching. I craved for a touch. I wished I could find a way to at least get a handshake from him, just so I could touch his hand, so I could stare at his beautiful patterns for moments again.  
He insisted on giving me a lift so I insisted on a coffee. He was watching my framed pictures on the wall, when I returned to the living room with two steaming cups of coffee. Then he turned around and muttered a sorry, as if I ever could get mad at him for something as trivial as that. He wasn't invading my privacy at all. I wanted him to do that in fact.  
The pink rose on his cheeks again and this time I picked on another habit of his again. The bite of his bottom lip. So constantly messing with his hair and biting his lip was a sign of embrassment or nervousness. Check.  
"Please feel comfortable Zayn." It was cool from outside. Inside I was begging him to be comfortable. He could share the most stupid thing with me, and I'd still find away to be intrigued. "That concert was wild." He stated as he took a slow sip of the coffee. I hummed in response, trying so hard not to creepily stare at him but I couldn't stop myself. I loved him with my whole heart and he wasn't even aware of it. "You keep staring at me like that. I dunno what to make of it." He said as he shyly glanced at me, quickly averting his gaze when I caught his eyes. "Whatever you want." I responded. He shrugged at that, brushing a hand through his hair again. It still managed to be perfect. I inwardly cooed over just how pretty he was, my fingers twitching at the mere urge to touch him. I scooted closer to him. He stiffened a little but when I didn't make a move he relaxed back, taking another sip and looking straight at the TV's blank screen.  
"Zayn?" I called. He turned his head sideways towards me, biting that damn lip of his. "Can I kiss you?" His eyes widened at that but he didn't say no and he didn't shake his head, so I leaned closer to him. His gaze turned downwards to my lips, eyelashes covering his mesmerizing eyes. My hand travelled to the nape of his neck, keeping it there stroking his hair to calm him down. I could hear the fast thump of his heart so loud.  
I did press my lips to his then, staying still for a moment as I felt his hands shaking. Without a thought my free hand grabbed one of his, thumb stroking the back of his hand. I let my lips move when he relaxed a little, feeling the oh so welcomed butterflies in my stomach. Only Zayn could make them so wild, only he could make my heart skip a beat, my feet dance in the rain, my hands write songs of winter happiness.  
But then his phone went off and he jerked off me, coughing awkwardly as he shied away, taking the device off his jean pockets. "Hello? Yes...I'm- is it that...okay. Don't worry, I'll be there soon. Thank you." I smiled at him, not at all bothered that we were interrupted. Actually a little bothered, but the sight in front of me was too adorable, so much that it diverted all my attention to that.  
I reached a hand, freeing his bottom lip from the trap of his teeth, smiling even more at the ferocious blush on his cheeks. He stood up awkwardly as I did the same. "Ehm, sorry I need to go. It was nice to meet you again, Harreh."  
This time I didn't wait for him to give me his number. I asked for it myself. When we were done exchanging, he practically ran out of my house all flushed and trembling out of pure nervousness.

♡

Then we met on a random street on a random day. I didn't expect to find him there, didn't expect him to come to me. He hadn't replied to any of my messages anyways.

But he did. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over to me and enveloped me in a hug. Another surprise. It was like the most random day was the luckiest for me. I hugged him back and expected him to pull away but he didn't. Instead, he tucked his face further into my neck like he was upset over something, like he needed comfort and love.  
"Hey what happened? Are you okay?" He shook his head against my neck, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. I brushed the back of his head, let my hands soothe his back too as I held him against me. "It's okay. Do you wanna come to mine and talk?" He whispered a _yes please_ and that was how we ended up at my house. He kept messing with his fingers, licking his lip with his head down and gaze on his lap.  
I sighed at him and lifted his chin up with two fingers, forcing his eyes to meet mine. Damn. I should have known they would knock the breath out of me. "You okay?" And that goddamn bite of his lip. "I thought you would be upset with me." He whispered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, my hand on his cheek as I gave him a puzzled look. He inhaled deeply. "I was so overwhelmed when you kissed me so I...and I didn't know what to say...I'm just so horrible at socialising, I don't have much you know skills so I didn't reply to whatever you texted me. It wasn't on purpose I swear...I've never been in a situation like this, I started having bad thoughts. It happens with me because I'm not...I, like, have ehh deppression and social anxiety so it doesn't really...you know, help. I thought that you would laugh at me if I said something dumb, and you wouldn't be my...friend or whatever...anymore. My mother always said you have to leave before you get left, and I just...I guess I did just that. I'm sorry."  
My heart constricted at his confession, the never ending feeling of protecting him so heavy on me that I could barely say anything. He was so brave, so strong. He had the whole world in his hands and he was afraid of losing _me._ Somehow, that warmed my heart more than anything else.  
So I kissed him again because words could never be enough, and this time my tongue lapped at his lips and he gripped my shirt tight in his hands, fisting it. He was so focused on doing it right that he forgot about the pleasure. I pulled away from him a tiny bit, kissing the corner of his lips before whispering, "It's okay, just let yourself go."  
He took a deep breath and nodded shyly at that, so I pulled him closer by the waist, moving my lips against his in a groovy motion. I slid my tongue inside his mouth as soon as he granted me access, exploring his insides like a new taste of ice cream. His hands found my neck when he was able to finally follow my rhythm, pressing himself closer to me. A sweet moan escaped from him, leaving him all flushed and ready to stop. "I-I'm sorry. That's so embarassing." He said as he looked everywhere but at me. I chuckled, drawing patterns on his clothed waist to soothe down his nerves. It was an automatic reflex to draw his bottom lip out when he bit it, making him blush even more.  
"No it's not. It's very beautiful. Just like you."

♡

We kept messaging, still not as often as I would have liked, but we did and I cherished those blissful moments. Sometimes I insisted on having a video call but he would always refuse, saying he was a mess and that he didn't want me to see him like that. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he was really stubborn when he wanted to be.  
So the next time we met was about a month later, and he had dyed the tips of his hair a pastel pink. It looked absolutely breathtaking on him. "You think so?" He asked, holding his breath for my approval. How could I not give him that? He could do anything and still manage to look just as beautiful. "Yes baby. You look absolutely ravishing tonight."  
He didn't want to make anything official, said it was better if there weren't many strings attached. He said he was too busy and relationships got broken because of that, he didn't want that to happen to us. Despite all my efforts he stayed true to his words. I could now see why. He wouldn't attend my calls half of the time, and it would be a lie to say that it didn't infuriate me. He would also never allow video calls, never meet as much as I'd like. If we kept this going on, I would have to wait a whole month just to see his face again. The idea wasn't very pleasing.  
But I wanted to stay, because he had way too many leavers in his life and I didn't want to be one. I was fine spending months waiting for him, fine with wasting my time looking at his pictures and talking nonsense on the phone. I was okay with writing songs and loving him.  
He looked so completely charming in front of me, brushing a hand through his hair and trying to explain to me what a market segmentation meant. I chuckled at his obvious difficulty in forming words. He gave up soon, exhaling irritatedly. "Nevermind." I frowned and cupped his face in my hands. "Hey it's okay. Keep trying." He shook his head, hands shaking as he paced in front of me back and forth. "I-I can't. I can't explain stuff, it's like I've got this huge knot in my throat, I know what I want to say and I can't get the words out. It's so frustrating. You know how it feels? Frustrating. I'm done with this. You should...you should break up with me. That's what you should do. I'm an embrassment."  
"Shut up Zayn." It was little loud, kinda harsh but it wasn't my fault. The whole reason why I liked him so much was his differences, the way he was so unique, his constant efforts. The _giving-out-too-soon_ quality wasn't his.  
"I love you." His eyes widened at that, feet stopping in their tracks. I stood up from the couch and pulled him closer by his waist. He gasped quietly, looking into my still bewildered. "I love you Zayn, and none of these flaws will ever make me _not_ love you. I'm not embarrassed of you, I would never be. I've asked you before and you said no, but I would really want you as my boyfriend. I want to show you off to the world because you're fucking perfect."

♡

About another month later, I didn't leave his side for even a second. I had missed him so damn much, more than I had expected.  
I kissed him again and again till he was giggling, held his hands in mine, layed him down on the couch and kissed him again. My lips lingered on his neck and his collarbones, his skin trapped in my teeth. He hummed in response but I wanted more. I wanted him to moan loud and obscene, wanted to pleasure him to oblivion. He let a strangled noise leave his mouth when I bit on his sweet spot, hands quickly wrapping around my shoulders.  
My heart was aflame at the way he trembled under me. My mouth reached his again, kissing him long and hard until he was arching his back. "Harreh." I tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, kissing his jaw and the corner of his lips before letting my gaze settle on his. "Can I? Please?" I asked. He was shy and this time my teeth freed his bottom lip, smirking when he blushed and bit it again unconsciously. "Yes..." He breathed out.  
I picked him up bridal style, never breaking eye contact as I walked to my room. I set him down on the bed softly, getting between his legs and he shyly bended them, pulled me closer just so I didn't look at him for too long. Oh but he didn't realise how much control I _didn't_ have on my ownself. My eyes craved his sight like the ocean craved a shore.  
Kissing down his chest and toying around with his nipples to arouse him just a tad bit more, I allowed myself to insert two fingers into his tight hole. I simply adored the heat, the constant clenching of his hole on my fingers. I couldn't wait to feel him around me. There he was lying so vulnerable and breathless, hair already falling over his forehead. I kissed him again, just because tonight I could kiss him however much I wanted; I could kiss him again and again, sometimes long and soft, other times fast and hard and have him try to keep up with me. I loved when he rushed to keep up with me, wanted me to slow down but the speed felt incredible and he couldn't deny but couldn't handle it at the same time. He always groaned into my mouth when that happened and I loved it.  
So I did it again, kissed him fast and bruisingly. His back arched off the bed, chest meeting mine as his nails dug deeper into my back. He gasped loud when the third finger entered inside him, groaned when he couldn't handle it all.  
His moans were music to my ears, a breathless rhythm of love. I could control it no more, aligning myself but then he looked at me in alarm and I stopped. "What happened?" My knuckles stroke his cheek featherly. "Eh...just...please be careful." I smiled and nodded at that, pecking him on the lips before finally pushing in. He instantly stopped breathing. "Hey Zee, breathe babe." He inhaled and exhaled a few times, face contorted into pain when I bottomed out. I waited, his arms around my shoulders and face hid on my neck. "Please." He breathed out.  
I obeyed. He was mesmerising, I couldn't get enough of him. I kept thrusting into him slowly. Eventually I was able to gain speed as he got adjusted, catching his lips in another kiss, this time slow and soft.  
"Hazza, I think I'm going to come." He warned. I was near endpoint too, sloppy thrusts and trembling arms. I pumped his d!ck hard, hearing a string of curses leaving his lips before he released. And just like that, my own orgasm ripped out of me too.

♡

It changed everything. That night. Because we both realised just how much we adored each other. I worshipped him and vice versa. Craving his attention was one thing and craving his heart was another. Now i had his heart beating inside of my chest, and my heart pumping blood in his. There was nothing in this world that could ever tear us down. Not his work or his disorders, not my frustration or my flaws. We were here. We were stars. We no longer were _me and him._


End file.
